Endotracheal intubation devices having a manipulated (e.g., curvable) distal end that facilitates guiding of an endotracheal tube into a trachea of a patient are known. It is also known to employ a flexible sheath over the distal portion of the device, which can be discarded at the end of an intubation process and replaced with a new sheath before the device is used again. This arrangement reduces or eliminates the need for sterilization and/or disinfection of the instrument between procedures.